


Need You Now

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is always there for Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

After some stupid fight with Sam, in which he shouts that he can't take anymore of her being uptight bitch and storms off (though she knows the next morning he will be at her locker with a bouquet of roses and she'll pretend to give him the cold shoulder, only to ruffle up his Bieber haircut then kiss and make up), Quinn pulls out her phone and sends a three word text.

_need u now_

It's a text the blonde has sent (and received) hundreds of times before.

* * *

Across town, adding the finishing touches to her lip gloss on her perfect, pouty lips, Santana Lopez hears her phone buzz. Expecting Puck tell her he is waiting outside, she teases her hair a bit and shakes the loose curls until they are that perfect amount of disheveled to be sexy but not trashy. Even though this is totally a booty call with Puck, she still can't seem _too_ easy. Figuring she has made him wait long enough, she finally picks up her phone only to be surprised to find the text is from Quinn.

The two girls have always had a rocky relationship (to say the least) but no matter how much they fight when the other needs them, they're always there for them with a bottle of booze and a shoulder to cry on.

The brunette replies with the standard _be there in 10_ , gives herself a sad look in the mirror, mourning the fact that such hotness won't be put to use that night, then sends another text to Puck to cancel their plans.

 _sumthin came up, cant cum out 2nite_.

Yeah, he'll be pissed, but Santana has no doubt that he'll find some other Cheerio to mack on so she actually isn't that sorry.

With that out of the way, she goes back to her room and puts on comfier clothes, grabs one of her bottles of alcohol -- it feels like a tequila kind of night -- then leaves the house and drives over to Quinn's.

* * *

Quinn answers the door, already in her sweats, and her eyes rimmed red from crying.

Santana hurries in, gives Quinn a half hug then presents the bottle of tequila as she asks, "What did that boy band wannabe do this time?" (Actually, Quinn hadn't needed to have these ritual cry-fests nearly as often since she started dating Sam, Santana mentally notes. The Latina remembers the summer before Sophomore year where they had to start substituting alcohol for ice cream because Finn was continually such a moron and if they continued getting wasted every time Quinn got upset, they wouldn't have had functioning livers by the time school started in the fall.)

The blonde leads the way back to her room, unscrewing the bottle and drinking as she makes her way up the stairs. She shudders as the first fiery drink of tequila goes down her throat and takes a minute to recover before responding. "I think he broke up with me. He definitely called me a 'controlling bitch' and then he sort of stormed off. I was just telling him that he and Finn couldn't wear matching baby blue tuxes to the winter formal because they were tacky. And he totally blew up at me."

Santana can't help but laugh as she grabs the bottle and takes a swig herself. "Seriously, if Finn and I hadn't done the deed, therefore solidifying his status as a heterosexual, I would swear he was trying to scam on Evans."

Quinn glares at Santana. She always hates when the whole 'Finn and Santana had sex' thing is brought up. Just because she is with Sam now (or maybe not, but she is pretty sure he's going to come crawling back) and totally in love, Santana still totally broke the girl code by going after her ex the previous year. But the two girls have already had that fight enough times, so the blonde just glares a moment longer before taking the tequila back.

Cowering slightly at Quinn's gaze, because sometimes her looks are so cold that if the Latina hadn't known her forever she would have thought the other girl was an evil robot or something, she mutter a sorry the promptly changes the subject to some inane topic that will ease the tension and simultaneously make Quinn forget about why she's so upset. That is, after all, why Santana is there.

* * *

A few hours (and half a bottle of tequila) later the girls are dancing around Quinn's room to music. Just then, the blonde gets an idea and starts fiddling with her iPod until she finds the song she is looking for.

"You know what song we should have done for our Glee audition?" Quinn asks, giggling between every other word and looks between the iPod and Santana.

Santana is just as drunk as Quinn and giggles at the blonde's giggles before finally asking, "What?"

Instead of saying the title, Quinn presses play on her iPod, swaying her hips as she sings, "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want..."

"So, tell me what you want, what you really really want..." Santana sings back on instinct and the two girls go back and forth, singing and giggling until finally Quinn says, "Really, what the hell is a 'zig-a-zag-ah? I think they were on crack when they wrote that song."

Santana takes a swig from the tequila bottle and shrugs. "I don't know. It's not like that stupid Blue-a-ba-dee song made sense either but it was super popular. Anyway... remember when we used played Spice Girls with Brittany she always wanted me to be Scary Spice? Like, what the fuck? I'm not even black. Just because I got a booty and stuff..."

"But you totally had a fro when we were younger," Quinn says between laughter then brings a hand up to touch the Latina's now perfect hair. "And you did have a pretty big ass back then."

"My hair was just large and in charge," Santana says in a dismissive tone before stalking towards Quinn. The blonde has been zoning out and when she finally realizes that she and Santana are face to face, she squeaks slightly, loses her balance, then stumbles backwards onto her bed.

"Take back what you said about my ass," Santana then says as she crawls onto the bed next to Quinn. The blonde laughs and shakes her head with smirks. "I was taught not to lie," she replies in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Lie, my ass," Santana splutters before realizing the irony of that statement and bursts into giggles again. Quinn picks up on the joke and giggles along and they both laugh until they can't breath and their stomachs hurt.

Finally Quinn's breathing returns to normal and she lets out a yawn. "You really _did_ have a big ass," she insists earnestly.

"Well I think _your_ ass is drunk and you're making wild exaggerations. And we should go to bed. Thank God we don't have a morning practice tomorrow. I really can't handle those when I'm hungover," Santana says with a groan and she clumsily starts pulling the comforter of the bed down so they can crawl under.

Quinn just nods in agreement, feeling her eyes grow heavier. Attempting to help, she kicks at the blankets on her side until they are far down enough that she can pull them over them both. Then she shifts to her side and turns off her lamp.

Santana moves behind Quinn until she is spooning the blonde. It's not like they _like_ each other or anything. They've just always slept like this since they were little and it's weird not to and... Santana's drunken mind sometimes gets confused that Quinn's the wrong blonde for her to be feeling up, but that night she's not _too_ drunk and hopefully it won't be a problem.

Quinn just lets out a contented sigh as she feels Santana snuggle up behind her and pulls the blankets higher. "Thanks for coming over, S."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Santana says between yawns and lays an arm across the other girl's waist. "Night and stuff."

"I never know what you mean by 'and stuff'," Quinn says with a few weak and delirious chuckles.

Rolling her eyes, Santana pulls Quinn closer. "Just go to bed."

Quinn nods, pats Santana's hand on her waist a few times, then shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Surrounded by the familiar scent of Quinn's shampoo and the fabric softener Judy Fabray uses, it doesn't take long for Santana to fall asleep as well.

Santana will probably (okay totally) have dreams have kissing a blonde that may be or may not be Quinn (she always tells herself it was about Brittany when she wakes up) and Quinn will wake up, not wanting to leave the comfort of the other girl's arms, but the raging head ache they both will have courtesy of their friend José Cuervo will drown out the nagging thoughts that maybe there is more to their friendship than they would like to admit.


End file.
